Battle of Ramsgate
The Battle of Ramsgate was a confrontation between the British Army and the Russian Shock Divisions in and around the city of Ramsgate in the United Kingdom. Background In the fall of 2046, the first Russian contingent of troops entered the Low Countries of the Netherlands, Belgium and Luxembourg. General Aleksandr believed taking such small and unimportant countries would be an easy victory and he planned to have a parade in Paris before Christmas. However, the smart General Willem van der Meer opened the floodgates, letting the North Sea turn Holland into a giant swamp. As a defense, automated turrets were buried throuhout the countryside, causing much casualties for the Russians. The 20th Guards Army felt the full blow, and were forced to evacuate thanks to General Leonid Zhukov, the 20th Guard's commander. General Aleksandr was displeased with Zhukov's lack of progress, and was even more angered when he failed to capture Paris before Christmas. The UK watched on the other side of the channel and believed the Russians would attack the cities on the South East Coast by air raids and Tremor strikes, so they had the cities evacuated. In the spring of 2047, Paris fell and France was being overwhelmed. Aleksandr looked northward to his next target: England. The 13th Guard's Army and elements from the 2nd and 3rd Shock Divisions were chosen to lead the attack. Opposing them was the British Home Guard's 8th Division, stationed in Ramsgate and Kingsdown. The attack began on September 8, 2047. Course of the battle The first sighting happened on the morning of September 8, a couple of minutes past five. A squad of British soldiers were the first to reportedly sight the Russian invasion force, and hurried back to Ramsgate to inform the garrison commander. However, sentries in the various watchtowers around town had already spotted the Russian ships appearing from the mist, and the garrison was already up and running. The Russian fleet made landfall several minutes later simultaneously as paratroopers landed in the countryside further inland. The British anti-air emplacements could not lock onto the Russian transport aircraft reportedly due to their use of scrambler tech. The first attack by the Shock Divisions was on Ramsgate. Elements of the 2nd Shock Division led the charge on Ramsgate while the 3rd attacked Kingsdown, both being supported by the 13th Guard's Army. The British 8th Home Guard was spread evenly around, inside and between both cities. The British command had expected the Russian attack force to try and take the harbors as soon as possible, possibly even going for them straight on, which means they had stationed most of their most experienced and valuable troops in the ports of Ramsgate and Kingsdown. However, the Russian attack force landed on the beaches between the cities, completely unexpected by the British since such an attack would be deemed a suicide mission. The Russian aviation troopers landing inland provided enough of a distraction for the British Army to halt their advance towards the two cities. The battle progressed sluggishly for around an hour before the Russians managed to gain ground. Hundreds of dead bodies already lay on the beaches while houses and buildings on the beachfront had been torn apart by the Shock Troopers' infamous rocket rifles and tesla weapons, but most of the destruction actually came from incendiary rockets fired from regular infantrymen. The blame still went on the Shock Divisions though because of their reckless nature. Nonetheless, the Russians managed to take control of the main roads leading between Ramsgate and Kingsdown and seized villages in between. The Home Guard tightened their perimeter around the two cities, although most of the Russian attack force concentrated on Ramsgate because of its ports size and importance to the Russian fleet. Category:Battles Category:Lore